The present invention is directed generally to an improved waterbed mattress bladder having a layer of insulation material therein and more particularly to such a waterbed mattress having a plurality of upright holes through the layer of insulation material for improved heat transfer from the heated water below the insulation material to the top surface of the bladder for warming a user reclining thereon.
It is common for waterbed mattress bladders to include a layer of insulation material such as fiber or foam to effect wave dampening within the waterbed mattress bladder in response to movements of a user reclining on the top surface of the bladder. It is also common to use heater elements in connection with waterbed mattress bladders for maintaining a comfortable temperature of the water within the bladder. A problem with conventional waterbed mattresses is that the layer of insulation material not only provides mechanical insulation to dampen waves but also provides thermal insulation between the top surface of the bladder and the warmed water below the layer of insulation material. A certain degree thermal inefficiency is, therefore, built into such mattresses.
Another problem with waterbed mattresses is that the heat from the waterbed heater is distributed generally uniformly across the top surface of the waterbed mattress bladder. Further inefficiencies are effected in this manner since it has been found that comfort is generally maximized by providing a greater degree of heat toward the foot end of the mattress and a lesser degree of heat toward the head end of the mattress.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide improved thermal efficiency for a waterbed mattress of the type including a layer of insulation material within the bladder for wave reduction.
Another object is to provide such a waterbed mattress with a plurality of upright holes through the layer of insulation material for improved heat transfer to the top surface of the bladder through the water in the holes.
Another object is to provide such a waterbed mattress wherein the holes through the body of insulation material are arranged in a pattern having greater density of holes toward the foot end of the mattress and a decreased density of holes toward the head end of the mattress.
Another object is to provide an improved waterbed mattress which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.